


Transmission

by FutureThorn



Series: The Death Of Blue [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, End of the World, Evil Wins, Galra Empire, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Loss, Pain, failure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureThorn/pseuds/FutureThorn
Summary: Pidge makes one last recording to sent to Earth.Sometimes even Voltron isn't enough.





	Transmission

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own VLD.
> 
> This oneshot is the first of two alternate endings to The Death of Blue. The other will be posted next Monday.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been sticking by me throughout this project!
> 
> To anyone who wants to support me and my creative endeavors, I have a Ko-fi! It can be found at: ko-fi.com/captainthorncosplay

Since Lance’s death, the paladins had come together far more focussed than ever before. Allura had become the Blue Paladin in the Cuban’s honor, but everyone knew that her connection to Blue would never be as strong as the one Lance held with the lion.

Even with their added determination to avenge their friend, the paladins continued to be met with difficulties at every turn. No matter what they tried, the Galra always seemed to be a few steps ahead of them. Every battle set them back a bit further as the Galra gained territory, pushing the paladins back toward Earth.

The intervals between battles were becoming smaller and smaller, giving the paladins less rest each time. It was wearing on them, making each of the paladins more desperate with every battle. They needed to end the conflict or the conflict would end them.

As Pidge looked out from the cockpit of the Green Lion, they realized that the latter option was coming true. Much as they hated to admit it, there was little that could be done. Yellow was still damaged from the last battle, so Hunk was down in the Castleship with Coran and Pidge had just watched Red get thrown around in a manner that had clearly damaged at least a few systems, leaving Keith completely out of contact. Blue hadn’t quite gotten used to Allura, never having the chance to bond with her new pilot in the way she had with Lance, leaving her with slightly delayed responses at times, which had caused Blue to get caught under Galran fire earlier in the battle. Allura had been unconscious ever since.

It was just Shiro and Pidge left and the Green Paladin could tell that their leader was seeing the same signs they were. It was hard to not realize just how horrible this battle was going and the realization was a painful one.

“Pidge,” Shiro addressed the younger paladin, “If I hold them off, can you get a message to Earth?”  
The teen’s eyes widened at what Shiro was really asking, _We’re probably not going to make it out of here alive, can you send a warning to Earth that there won’t be anyone to defend them?_

“Yeah, I can do that. Be safe,” they responded, jaw clenched tight as they set to work.

Pulling open the coordinates for Earth and readying a transmission, Pidge surveyed the battle in front of them. Red hadn’t moved in a while, but the Galra kept attacking, just as they were doing to Blue, whose defenses were weakening against the constant assault. Without Yellow there to take any damage or make any heavy attacks, Shiro and Black were fighting against the majority of the Galra forces. Slowly, the enemy was gaining ground. Pidge would have to be fast with this message, there wouldn’t be time for long-winded speeches.

Seeing that the transmission was ready to be recorded, Pidge looked into their camera, “My name is Pidge Gunderson, or as I was also known on Earth, Katie Holt. I am the Green Paladin of Voltron, one of the defenders of the Universe. We are fighting the Galra Empire, but after… after the death of Lance McClain, we have started to lose.” They paused for a moment as explosions went off around them, making any words inaudible, though it was obvious that Pidge was still very emotional over their teammate’s death. As soon as the sounds had ended, they immediately began speaking once more, “My other paladins are Keith Kogane, Hunk Garrett, Takashi Shirogane, and Princess Allura of Altea. Lance McClain was also a paladin before his death. The Galra are like nothing you’ve ever seen before, but you need to protect yourselves the best you can. Shiro is holding them off for now so that I can get you this message, but I don’t have long. We weren’t enough. I’m sorry.” They turned off the recording and sent the data off to Earth just in time to see Black take a major hit to one side, effectively knocking out the lion’s mobility on that side.

Having sent the message to their home planet, Pidge let out one last battle cry and entered the fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goodness, this was a really sad piece. A reminder that the other possible ending to The Death of Blue will be posted in a week.


End file.
